


B Minor Seventh

by Sab



Category: The West Wing
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Gen, Radio Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-19
Updated: 2001-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Ganz would sit in class and flip his pen, rolling it from finger to finger to finger to thumb, around, back again. (Uploaded by Punk, from Mango.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	B Minor Seventh

Elliot Ganz would sit in class and flip his pen, rolling it from finger to finger to finger to thumb, around, back again. Elliot Ganz who never washed his hair. Elliot Ganz in his brother's fatigues from Korea, sitting at lunch with a cereal box guitar, plucking the rubberbands. He'd practice chords in the air and mutter and we'd walk by just to hear him, B, B minor, B minor seventh. We'd giggle, pretend to be talking about something else and scurry off, and he never noticed, with that greasy hair hanging around his face and his fingers moving. 

Now we're in the war room and Josh is rolling his pen around his fingers with that same musician's grace. We're all listening to Joey rattle statistics from the field study, listening to her interpreter, really, and watching her hands flicker, but I'm distracted by Josh and the pen that's tumbling along his knuckles, around, back again. 

I remind myself to ask him if he's ever played guitar. Maybe you have to know how to make a B minor seventh first, before you can spin the pen like that. Joey signs something to her interpreter, and he nods and digs for a file.

And I wonder, when Elliot Ganz rolled his pen around, did he know what his hands were saying? Maybe Josh knows too. Maybe that's what drew him to Joey in the first place. 

Maybe the rest of us just aren't listening hard enough.


End file.
